My Idea of Fantastical FanFiction
by xxBurningxx
Summary: Crack. MAJOR CRACK. You've been warned. Ichigo is a fairy. Maka and Soul inform him about his order of mustard. Fangirls and Renji agree that Soul and Maka should be a couple. Crosses over with various things, mainly Bleach and Soul Eater.


**A/N: 'Sup. What this is-I don't even know. **

**Warning: CRACK. MAJOR CRACK. NOT TROLL FANFICTION. JUST CRACK FANFICTION. This crosses over with A LOT of random things, but mainly Bleach and Soul Eater. Sorry, this isn't your average story from me. **

* * *

><p><strong>My Idea of Fantastical FanFiction<strong>

**by. **_xxBurningxx_

* * *

><p>Once apon a time, there was a magical pixie named Ichigo Kurosaki. He was a strawberry. One day, Ichigo was strolling along on a sunny day, when he saw a butterfly eating a cookie. The butterfly looked at Ichigo and said, "Meeeeeow!"<p>

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and replied, "Los Lobos es yo mamacita."

The butterfly then became angry and transformed into a giant wheel of cheddar cheese.

"RAAAWR!" The cheese yelled angrily.

"What the fu-!" Ichigo began, before he was interrupted by two people falling out of the sky. Ichigo stared at the pair whom were dusting themselves off. One was an ash blonde girl with childish pigtails, while the other was a guy with stark white hair.

The blond offered a hand to Ichigo.

"Hello, good sir," She started cheerfully.

"Your outfit is really uncool." The other guy said, pointing to Ichigo's pink dress.

"Wah-?" Ichigo was about to reply the girl elbowed the guy.

"Soul! Be polite!" She whisper-yelled at the guy. Ichigo eyed them with a confused expression.

"Sorry about him sir. Anyways, I'm Maka Albarn and this is my partner, Soul."

"Wait, why are you he-"

"Okay!" Maka said, completely ignoring him, "We are here to comfirm your order of 5,000,000 pounds of mustard." She told him happily, as though he was supposed to understand what she was saying.

"What?" Asked a very confused Ichigo.

"Listen, sir," A voice came from behind Ichigo.

"We need you to sign your name right here." Ichigo looked back and was greeted with a fancy looking man in tan khakis. He was holding out a black notebook and pen.

"No!" Maka yelled, annoyed, "You can't kill our client! Go away, Yagami!" And suddenly, the guy poofed and was gone.

"Huh?" Ichigo started, still confused as ever.

"HOLY-is that cheese?" No voice in particular screamed.

"OH MAH GAWD, A FAIRY!" Harry Potter yelled, pointing at Ichigo.

"Wait, what?" Ichigo asked, looking around. But no one was there.

"AND THE PHONE WILL RIIIING, BUT NO ONE WILL BE THEEEERRRRE!" Renji yelled, suddenly besides everyone.

"Dude, why would you get tattoos on your face. That's uncool. Seriously, everyone from the Bleach series is uncool." Soul said in a monotone voice.

Nom. Nom. Nom. Nom. Nom.

"Mr. Kurosaki, are you going to pay for your order?" Maka asked him impatiently.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

Gale: Peeta, you suck.

Peeta: I will be invincible as long as I have MY BAKERY! BREEEAAAD!

Gale: No seriously, shut up, you weasel-faced-mongood-platypus-retard-idiot.

lksdvnpwieoajv;dofibja[eoi

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, who're these two...?" Renji asked Ichigo, "And why did he call us uncool? What is <em>Bleach?<em>" He whispered the last part quietly.

"I've got no idea." Ichigo replied.

"Look, if you don't answer me, Mr. Kurosaki, I'll be forced to Maka-Chop you." Maka told him.

"And trust me, you don't want that." Soul said, rolling his eyes.

"Huh-?" Ichigo started.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"I think you might have killed him..." Al Capone said, yawning.

"YES! Score for Team Renji!" Renji fist pumped the air in happiness.

"By the way, I think you two should be a couple" A random fangirl suddenly said, pointing to Soul and Maka.

"Wha-?" The two of them say, not able to comprehend what the fangirl just said.

"Yeah, I think the chemistry fits, don't you?" Renji told the fangirl seriously, pausing to think about it a little bit more.

"I agree, Renji." Ichigo mumbles from the floor.

"WHAT THE FUC-BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

"Bye-byyyyyyye!" Gin waved goodbye to everyone.

Meow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry. Essentially (did I spell that right?), this was written at school with the purpose of practicing writing with my right hand (cause I'ma lefty)...This is the result, typed out. Seriously, flames aren't nice, but I don't really care, you know why? THEY ADD TO MY REVIEW COUNT! MUAHAHA! So go ahead, I don't really care what you do with this, fav it, review, alert, whatever.**

**Oh yeah, there might be more random crack later on if I ever decide to "practice" again. Lol. Hope you enjoyed. This contains no editing as well. It sucks. I know.**


End file.
